


That Guy

by fandramatics



Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: A man approaches Clarice Starling in a bar, she ain't having none of it.
Kudos: 10





	That Guy

The whisky burned down her throat, the music pulsated in the club, the people on the dancefloor were having the time of their lives. Her shoulders weren’t tense, she wasn’t drunk, she wasn’t having fun, but she’s okay.

“Wow,” a voice said beside her, a man’s voice.

Clarice Starling bit her lower lip before eyeing the person standing beside her. 

He smirked at her. The man was no older than thirty-seven, he was well dressed, he was clearly a civilian, and, as clear as that, were his intentions of getting on her pants. He might want to go out with her a second time, but, right now, he was going to act impressed, make her believe he was a feminist, he’d agree with anything she said.

The FBI agent studied him.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I’m Ben. Ben Walters. I have to say, that was impressive. Not everyone can down whisky like that,” he continued.

“You get used to the taste,” she said, shoulders tensing a bit, but she turned on her seat, gave him a second glance.

“I know you must hear that a lot,” he began, “but, honestly, you’re gorgeous and I’d love to know your name.”

“Starling,” she said, waited for a hint of recognition to appear in his features. It never came. The corner of her lip rose, she bit the inside of her cheek.

“Well, nice to meet you,” he replied. “You know, I have to confess, I wouldn’t have the courage to come here under normal circumstances, but my friends threatened to come to talk to you first if I didn’t act”

_ Liar _ . There was no one with him, no group of friends glancing over in curiosity, no giggles.

“You might need better friends,” she commented.

“I know, right?” Of course, he would agree, his friends were jerks, unlike him. Yet, he’d still have them as friends. “May I buy you a drink?”

Clarice smirked, leaned close to him. She shot the vial inside his pants pocket a glance, then faced him. “There is something I have to tell you.”

He inched closer, searched her features. He could tell her smile meant no good. “What is it?”

“There’s a reason why I’m drinking whisky like that,” she said, holding his gaze, “you see, my ex-husband escaped prison,” she sneered inside when his breath caught, “he was doing time under nasty charges.”

“What did he do?”

“He was accused of cannibalism,” she said, then watched his eyes go wide. He frowned, not entirely believing her.

“Are you serious?”

“I could give you his name, the name of the mental hospital he was in, his picture from the FBI, and all that jazz.  _ Or _ ,” she got her phone out of her pocket, “I could give him a call, he definitely doesn’t use his old number, but I know him, he’d find a way to know I’m looking for him. We’d have an exciting conversation about the guy I met in the bar who was carrying a roofie in his pants pocket, hoping he’d slip it in my drink and blame it on the Jack Daniels I had.”

“If that were true, you’d call a murderer to come to your aid?” He dared, his tone completely different. His mask falling off.

“I never said he didn’t like me, I said he was my ex.”

Walters shrugged. “You’re a lying bitch.”

Starling smiled. “Do you remember my name? Now, does the name Lecter mean anything to you?”

His face changed, he searched her features and the recognition finally came. For once, tabloids would work in her favor, all those stories about her trading sex for information would create a story in his mind. He wouldn’t be sure, but the seed of doubt would be there and that would be enough.

Ben Walters took a step back, met her eyes for a second, then walked away.

Clarice sneered, watched as he left the bar.

“Ex-husband? Really?” Ardelia’s voice questioned from behind her.

Starling turned to face her friend. “First thing that came to mind.”

“Should I worry that this is the first thing that comes to your mind when you talk about Hannibal Lecter?” Mapp questioned with a smirk, “Honestly, girl, sometimes I worry for your sanity.”

“I’d pick Lecter over a lying rapist any day, Dee. At least, he’d have the decency of letting me know what he was up to.”

“Even rape?”

“Lecter doesn’t do rape, it’s below him,” Starling sipped her whisky.

“Well, either way, I’d prefer if we had fun rather than mentioning your ‘ex’”

“That I can do,” she smiled.

“Good,” Ardelia took her arm, “come on. I’ve made some friends you need to meet,” they disappeared into the dancing crowd.


End file.
